One Sleepy Morning
by Snowywarriors
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki go about their life with one another.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, little one," Kaname demanded quietly to the girl who sat up sleepily on the bed. He grazed his eyes over her hungrily before sighing and taking a step towards the beautiful brunette who was only wearing a clear nightgown.

"Yuuki," he started again, "it is time to get up."

A small groan came from the beautiful girl, her hand falling to her stomach and gently caressing it. "Kaname… I should be able to sleep, since I have three to sleep for." She looked up at him, a playful smile brightening her face, her wine colored eyes holding a challenge.

"Three?" Kaname eyed her with slight surprise. "Twins?" His expression fell serious, "Yuuki, you know that purebloods- vampires in general- cannot have twins, one will devour the other. It is inevitable…" His gaze softened, expressing his sympathies in case he had hurt her feelings.

Yuuki threw a small pillow at him, which he easily sidestepped. "I was talking about you. You never sleep! It's ridiculously unhealthy." Obviously teasing him, she slid off the bed and walked over to him to stand before him.

A small smirk adorned his lips as he leaned towards her, softly murmuring "Yuuki, there is no reason to sleep with such an exposed beauty in bed with me."

His words brought a dark blush to her cheeks. "Well, you should still sleep. I can't stay awake with you all the time…" she muttered quietly.

"Oh? But I certainly can try to keep you up." He whispered seriously; a devilish smile painted on his face as he took a step towards her.

She looked at him, trying to process what it was he was alluding to. Without much of a warning, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was chaste and cut short as he pulled away not long after the impact, but the desire was there. She could tell he was resisting.

Glaring at him, her lips quickly turned into a frown. "Kaname. I know you are hungry! Please, drink my blood." The little pureblood cooed as she collected the long wisps of her hair to the side, exposing her pale neck. "Before the meetings begin, come on." She urged softly.

He watched as her expression became determined and she reached up to carefully tug on his white button-down. After the first few buttons came undone he gently reached up and removed her hands from his chest and brought them to his lips, planting small kisses along her palms. "Your thirst is worse than mine, since you carry our child, I will wait until after the child is born."

Puffing up her pink cheeks in a pout she grumbled, "That'll be months from now…You'll starve…!" She watched as he let her hands go and then pointed at him. "And what will our child think of you if you are in a starved state when they join us! They'll think they are entering a cruel world! That's for sure!"

Chuckling at her jabs he reached a hand up and pulled a few tresses of her hair up to his lips and murmured into her hair, "You forget that I've lived years without your blood… a few months is nothing. I'll be fine, little one. Don't you worry."

Not content with his reply she rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're hopeless. I will make you drink from me! Just you wait, Kaname." Now she was the one smirking as he frowned. "Come on now, let's get ready. Wouldn't want us to be late to our first meeting of the day-" glancing out the window she corrected herself "-err, I mean night."

Buttoning up his shirt again he watched as she moved to the closet and picked out a dark red dress.

She met his eyes quizzically, "Do you like this one?"

"All of your outfits look wonderful on you, little one. Ruka knows what she is doing. I'll have to give her my thanks when we see her next." Slightly nodding in her direction he ushered her forward, "We must leave soon little one, the nobles do not like to be kept waiting." The nobles knew better than to get agitated by their absence, it was the unsettling feeling that Yuuki would try and get him to drink from her. Did she not realize that her thirst was more important than his? That he was only trying to look after her. His thirst could wait, she had two mouths to feed.

She met his deep red eyes before looking away and stripping out of her nightgown, dropping it to the ground. She hesitated a second as she stood barren to him as if contemplating an action. Whatever it was she was stuck on, she shook her head and stepped into her red dress, pulling it up. "Would you mind zipping me up-" adding more slowly "Ka-na-me?"

Keeping an even look he steadily walked closer to her as she moved her hair to expose her back and neck. His hands reached out and traced the curve in her back causing her to shiver. "As you wish, little one." Gently pulling on the zipper he moved it up, securing the fabric against her skin. Leaning down he planted a small kiss on the back of her neck. "Not today."

Frowning Yuuki turned around and placed a finger against his lips, "I'm not going to give up!"

"As you wish, little one." He leaned down, brushing her finger aside and planting another chaste kiss to her lips.

She let her lips linger against his for a moment before turning away to find her shoes. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Slipping her small black heels on she eagerly stepped towards him with a small smile "We don't want the nobles to be kept waiting."

Seeking out her fingers he laced one of his hands with hers and moved towards the door in their bedroom. "As you wish."

Squeezing his hand ever so slightly she gave a small nervous smile, "I never liked these meetings."

"We'll keep it brief, as we have other duties to attend to today." He glanced at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Like?" She asked confused.

"Were you not complaining about wanting more sleep?" He chuckled as she pressed her head against his arm with a small giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

A young silver-haired man stared outside from a huge glass window. His lavender eyes tracked the movement of the snow falling outside as he tried to ignore the dagger-eyes boring into his skull. Sighing, the silver-haired man turned his head slightly to meet the yes of the man staring at him. Smirking he taunted the man, "See something you like, Kuran?"

Kaname Kuran narrowed his eyes while replying; "You will protect her while you go out today, right?" For once, this man seemed very worried. The silver-haired man stared blankly at Kaname. "Zero?" He prodded, urging the man to speak.

Finally giving a quiet snort, Zero replied, "Of course. I will always protect Yuuki." Although his words had started out as a retort, they ended with sincerity.

Closing his crimson eyes in relief, he found his voice, "Good. I trust you, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname's trust was a hard thing to earn. He still trusted this man regardless of the feelings he harbored towards his wife.

It was taking Yuuki awhile to get ready for her night in the town with Zero. "Are you almost ready, little one?" Kaname called out, disturbing the uneasy silence that had fallen over the men.

As if on cue, the long-haired brunette busted through the door with a small smile, "Ah! Gomen, gomen! You haven't been waiting long Zero-kun, have you? Ruka was trying to find the perfect outfit for me and I guess the time had just flown by!" She ended her story by tapping her hand against her head.

Chuckling, Zero stood up and made his way over to her. "It's alright Yuuki. However, any longer and your husband might have killed me." Kaname made Yuuki happy, and in turn, made him happy. Due to this revelation, he was able to slowly push aside his issues with the pureblood king. Ruffling her long tresses, Zero looked down at her with a smile. "Or at the very least, I would have killed him."

"I doubt you could actually harm me, Kiryuu-kun. If you did, you would have to face the wrath of Yuuki." Kaname said with a hint of amusement as he approached Zero, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I take it you two are ready?"

In one smooth movement Zero brushed off Kaname's hand and looked towards Yuuki expectantly. "If she is."

Walking towards the entrance of the Kuran manor, the trio stopped short. "Yuuki, you do plan on wearing a large jacket before you go out, right?" Kaname asked as he finally took in what she was wearing. The brunette was bundled in a few layers of clothes, however, her pregnant stomach was somewhat visible.

Her wine colored eyes met his as a small pout formed on her features. "I think I am appropriately dressed for a night in the town." She watched as his lips tugged into a small frown.

"Little on, you are a pureblood Queen. Everyone is either jealous of you or craves your delicious blood." Kanamed noticed as Zero flinched from his peripheral view. "You are also carrying our heir, which makes you all the more desirable." He continued, "And it is snowing outside and I don't want you to get a cold."

Yuuki knew arguing with him would be pointless because she knew he was right. Standing on the tip of her toes, she leaned up and chastely pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you for worrying about me. I will put a heavy over-coat on."

The couple had been so lost in the moment that they had not seen Zero slip away or even come back. But a small pressure was being applied to Yuuki's arm and when she looked down, the silver-haired man was holding a long over-coat that radiated his scent. "Z-Zero! You don't have to give me your jacket! I have jackets in my closet!" Ignoring her protests, Zero gently threw the over-coat onto her. "I don't need it as much as you do."

Glad that Zero was on his side, he gave the man a meaningful look before picking the jacket off his wife and holding it up for her arms to slip through. "Don't stay out too late."

Affectionatly swatting him away, Yuuki giggled. "I'll be back soon enough."

"Hm." Was his only verbal response before he leaned down to meet lips with hers.

Letting out an awkward cough, Zero tried to interrupt them, earning a glare from Kaname. The look seemed to have multiple meanings. Part of it seemed to say 'she is my wife and one should not interrupt,' while the other part seemed to say 'you better protect her.' He knew Kaname was aware how strong Yuuki was on her own, especially with all the fighting training as of recently, but he also knew Kaname would never stop worrying about Yuuki.

Slowly pulling apart from one another, Yuuki turned and her wine eyes met Zero's lavender ones. "I'm ready!" She said giving a small salute to Zero. How she maintains her light and bubbly personality as the pureblood Queen was unknown to Zero. Nodding in the wedded couple's direction, Zero turned and made his way to the mansion's doors. Soft footsteps approached him quickly as the pair set out. As soon as they were outside, Yuuki glanced behind her and to Kaname. "I love you." She said with a bright smile before closing the door and catching up to Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

(Flashback)

Sitting in Kaien Cross' office was intimidating to say the least. However, that didn't bother Yuuki as she quietly hummed to herself. She looked up at her husband when she felt a pressure on her hand, was he happy? Or could it possibly be that he was nervous? Kaname's face was very unexpressive but Yuuki could tell he was biting the inside of his lip. "I can't believe this. The famous Kaname Kuran is afraid to meet my father.

Kaname gave her a look and squeezed her hand harder, "I'm not nervous, little one. I'm just mildly concerned as to how Kaien will react to the news."

"What news?" Kaien asked as he made his dramatic entrance into the office. "Are you two moving away?" He asked, tears beginning to stream down his face. He could be a little melodramatic.

"Father, we aren't moving. This is our home." Yuuki said with a reassuring smile.

Instantly brightening, Kaien wiggled happily and made his way to his chair behind the desk in the room. It was relatively easy to please the man.

Kaname stayed still and watched Kaien, unable to put to words what he wanted to say. He was never flabbergasted but this was a touchy subject.

"Well, it's kind of serious…. but very exciting!" The brunette added to try and keep the mood light. She wasn't going to let go of Kaname's hand, but to be honest she was somewhat nervous herself. So, instead, she used her other free hand and played with the fabric of her elegant dress.

Yuuki's attempt at keeping the atmosphere light was to no avail as Kaien leaned onto his desk and propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "What is it?" He asked, though his gaze was directed at Kaname. He felt that somehow Kaname was responsible for whatever was going to happen.

Kaname discreetly gulped and opened his mouth to say something before quickly closing it. What could he possibly say to make the situation lighter?

"Well, father, we've been married for a few months now…. And well…" She began to profusely blush. "I-I'm pregnant!" She yelled nervously. Kaname glanced at her, hoping none of the snooping night class had heard her announcement.

The air in the room seemed to still as Kaien digested her words. It took awhile for the first move to happen. Kaien abruptly stood up and sighed, brushing his blond bangs out of his face. A smile began to form on his face, growing larger as he assessed the lovebirds in front of him. "Kaname?" He asked, meeting eyes with the young man.

Kaname stood, still holding onto Yuuki with one hand. He was expecting a punch, a lecture, something negative for sure. His precious daughter had been impregnated.

The blond haired man pulled the tall pureblood into his arms and hugged him, rubbing his face all over Kaname's white button down with tears. "Congrats." He pried himself off of the man and looked down at his beautiful daughter. So much had changed in the past few years. He wasn't sure Kaname was going to survive at one point, as he had been determined to use his heart to fuel the ancient furnace that forged vampire hunter weapons. But, remarkably an old friend of Haruka and Juuri awoke from his slumber and offered his heart to the cause since he had lived more than enough of his time.

Yuuki looked up at her father, holding back a laugh as she watched Kaname awkwardly stand there, processing the affectionate attack from someone other than his wife. Using her free hand, she fixed her dress and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "We wanted you to be the first one to know." She said sheepishly.

"One of the only people to know." Kaname replied sternly. "Her pregnancy must be kept a secret or she will be a target."

"Yes, yes! Of course! I'm going to be a granddad," he said with a twirl.

Yuuki smiled and placed her free hand on her stomach, "We don't know the gender of the child yet, but when we do, you will be the first to know."

Smiling with pride, Kaien nodded with enthusiasm. "If you need anything, call me! I will help with your cravings and everything." Realizing she was not longer human he coughed and quickly added, "as best I can."

"Thank you… father." Kaname quietly said with an awkward smile. This was going much better than he thought.

"WAH!" The chairman whined and hugged the couple just as the small brunette stood up. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Closing his eyes, Kaname couldn't help but let a small genuine smile appear on his face. The beginning. Their child, their family would bring about a change in the vampire society. Opening his eyes, he met eyes with his wife and realized she must have been thinking something similar. The Kuran family will live on.


End file.
